Witches of Middle Earth
by BloodyTink
Summary: After a heavy loss Hermione, Ginny and Luna are called to Middle Earth to help Thorin and the Company reclaim Erebor.
1. A Letter from Middle Earth

Chapter 1 A Letter from Middle Earth

 **Author's Note: I've always wanted to do a crossover with The Hobbit and Harry Potter. And I'm very excited to finally being able to post it. As much as I love Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Neville/Luna (for those of you who haven't read the books Neville and Luna didn't get married, but at least they hooked up in the movies). I'm curious about the girls paired with someone different.**

 **This is a Thorin/Hermione, Fili/Luna and Kili/Ginny story.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _May 2, 1999_

Hermione Granger stood in front of a crowd of witches and wizards in the Great Hall.

Today was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. She was asked by Professor McGonagall to come down and speak at the anniversary celebration.

She's couldn't believe it's been a year since the big battle. Even though they defeated Voldemort, they lost so many good wizards and witches.

 _Cedric Diggory_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Mad Eye Moody_

 _Dobby the Free Elf_

 _Colin Creevey_

 _Fred Weasely_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Severus Snape_

All died for the cause. Yet there were three individual that stuck out the most for her. Hermione looked to her right to see the other guests McGonagall asked to come out here to speak: Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

After the battle the three of them became close.

Each of them had lost someone special.

For Luna, it was Neville Longbottom.

When Hermione went off with Harry and Ron to hunt down the Horcruxes, Neville was the one that held down the fort at school. It was hard to believe that Neville was the same nervous boy from their first year at Hogwarts that accidentally broke his wrist during Madame Hooch's flying class because he pushed off his broom too soon. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville managed to pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. He was attacked by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, but with his last breath he killed the snake and destroying the Dark Lord's last remaining Horcrux. When it was over she found Luna with Neville's body. She remembered watching the young Ravenclaw girl lying her head on his chest, like she was hopping to hear a heartbeat.

Then there was Ginny.

It was no secret that Ginny had feelings Harry Potter since she was eleven-years-old. You would have to be a fool not to notice. But it wasn't until last year that Hermione saw just how much Ginny loved Harry. She snuck into the battle, even though she was told not to by her parents, just to stand by Harry's side. Even though Harry defeated Voldemort he suffered too many injuries in the end.

Hermione felt so bad for her friend.

Ginny not only lost the boy she loved, she also lost two brothers as well: Fred and Ron.

Oh Ron!

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water.

For years she tried to deny her feelings but it took a war to make her realize how much she loved Ron Weasley. They even managed to share their first kiss despite all the chaos that was happing all around them. And for a moment Hermione thought they would be all right. How wrong she was. During the battle she was a fighting a Death Eater, who cast a spell that shot arrows from the tip of his wand right at her. Ron pushed her out of the way at the last minute but one of the arrows pierced his heart. She remembered holding Ron in her arms as he slowly died. She never cried so hard in her life.

So there they stood.

Three young witches that lost the wizards they loved.

They survived the war and even though they lost loved ones they weren't the only ones.

They watched as McGonagall stood in front of the podium to address the crowd. She welcomed everyone to the celebration as a way to honor those who died during the battle.

Before she knew it she heard McGonagall calling her name and asking to say a few words.

Hermione looked nervous but Ginny and Luna gave a nod of encouragement.

Slowly Hermione took the professor's spot. She looked up at the crowd in front of her. At first she didn't know what to say but then suddenly the words came out.

"You all know about Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. The one who defeated Lord Voldemort. But to those that was closest to him, he wasn't any of those things. He was a friend, a brother, a student. To us he was just Harry, " Hermione said.

Unknown to everyone, Professor McGonagall was standing at the sidelines watching Hermione with worried eyes. And it wasn't just Hermione. She looked over Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, also with worried eyes. There was more to the girls visit than just speaking at the Battle of Hogwarts anniversary celebration.

She pulled out the letter she received a week ago. It was from an old friend of Dumbledore's. Apparently he was asking for help on a quest he was planning on going on with his friends that involved reclaiming a mountain kingdom from a dragon. That made her suspicious. And what made her more suspicious he requested Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood specifically.

At first McGonagall flat out refused. She didn't care if this man was friends with Dumbledore or Queen of the fairies, there was no way in hell she was going to let a man she has never met before drag these girls into another war. They were still recovering from the last one. But the wizard in question was very adamant for their help. She finally agreed to at least talk to the girls about it. They had the right to choose for themselves if they wanted to help or not.

She continued to watch as each girl got their turn to speak, all the well still clinging the letter she had in her hand.

From Gandalf the Grey of Middle Earth

 **Author's Note: What do you think? What does the letter say? Why does Gandalf want the girls? Please let me know what you think.**

 **I hope you guys like the changes I made. I was rereading some of my old fanfics the other day and when I was reading this one**


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go

Chapter 2 Should I Stay or Should I Go

 **Author's Note: Wow! I just posted this story last week and I already got over 100 views. I wasn't expecting that.**

 **Thank you to MayhemBunny, Rubie2010, kylynnjen, Clainha, cosmoGirl666, hvsllbbygrl, Lorveyna, AnnoymousBooklover55, xoulblade, Outofthisworldgal, STP7-10SPLIT, alexma, Nice Egan for favorite/following my story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione stood in the office of Headmistress McGonagall with Ginny and Luna.

"What do you think McGonagall wanted to see us about," Ginny asked her friends.

"I don't know, but it must be important," Hermione said.

She remembered how their old transfiguration teacher came up to them as soon as they were done with their speeches and asked them to meet her in her office. Of course the office once belonged to Albus Dumbledore and even though he was gone she kept expecting him to walk through the door any minute. The office was pretty much the same, except McGonagall added a few of her personal things.

On the desk, there were two framed pictures.

One picture showed a young McGonagall wearing a white dress with a tall, dark haired wizard in dress robes. That must be the professor's husband. Elphinstone Urquart.

They looked happy together.

During her first year at Hogwarts Hermione read some the professors autobiographies as a way to understand them better.

After graduating from Hogwarts in 1954 McGonagall joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where she met Urquart. Two years later she left to return to Hogwarts as a teacher. They got married 1982. Around that time Urquart retired from the Ministry and bought a small cottage in Hogsmade, so McGonagall could be close to her work. Unfortunately, their marriage was short lived when Urquart died in 1985 due to being accidentally bitten by a venomous tentacula.

It was truly sad.

The other picture showed a young McGonagall again but instead of her husband, she was hugging a handsome blonde boy on some farm. But what really caught Hermione's attention was that it was a muggle photo, where they were completely still.

McGonagall also looked happy with this man in this picture. But she had a twinkle in her eye. It's the same look she would give...

Soon the door opened and McGonagall came in.

"Ms. Granger. Ms. Weasley. Ms. Lovegood," she greeted them.

"Hello professor," they answered.

She walked over and sat down at her desk.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here and not down at the celebration downstairs," McGonagall began.

"Does it have anything to do with the letter you have, professor," Luna asked innocently.

McGonagall looked at the odd blonde girl surprised, while her friends looked confused.

"And how do you know this, Ms. Lovegood," McGonagall asked.

"While I was waiting for my turn to speak downstairs I noticed you were holding a letter in your hand. You kept glancing at it and at us, looking very conflicted," Luna simply explained.

Despite her otherworldly ways Luna was observant and wise beyond her years. Which was way she was a Ravenclaw.

"You are correct. Yesterday I received a letter from an old friend of Dumbledore's contacted me. He was sad to hear about Albus' death. Anyway, he was hopping to recruit a few of Dumbledore's old students to assist him and group of dwarves reclaim their homeland," she explained.

She pulled out side letter and began to read it out loud:

 _ **Dear, Miss Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **You do not know me, but I've heard so much about you from your mutual friend. Albus Dumbledore.**_

 _ **I can't tell you how heartbroken I was to hear about his death. He was a good friend and good friend.**_

 _ **And a talented wizard. He told me about your war and I know he died for what he believed in. But I'm**_

 _ **not writing this letter to reminisce about our dearly departed friend.**_ _ **I am asking for your help or more**_

 _ **specifically three of your former students: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Albus**_

 _ **had spoken fondly of these girls as well as three young boys: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville**_

 _ **Longbottom. I plan on going on a quest to help my dwarf friends to reclaim their long lost kingdom**_

 _ **Erebor from the evil dragon Smaug.**_ _ **I know they have suffered because of the war but I would not**_

 _ **ask for help unless I had to.**_ _ **It is important that they join the Company or all is lost. I will await**_

 _ **your reply.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Gandalf the Grey of Middle Earth**_

McGonagall stared at the girls, waiting for them to response. At first they didn't know what to say.

They were speechless.

Gandalf the Grey? Middle Earth? Dwarves? Dragon?

"Professor, you honestly don't expect us to go off to another world and help people we don't even know," Ginny demanded.

"We still haven't fully recovered from the Battle of Hogwarts and now you want us to help dwarves to reclaim their kingdom from a dragon," Hermione added.

Before McGonagall could explain, Luna surprised them all by declaring, "We should help them."

Ginny and Hermione looked at Luna like she was crazy, well crazier than usual.

"Luna, you can't be serious," Ginny asked her best friend.

"We have experience and we have magic. It could help them a great deal. Plus, this could be good for us. We need to away from here. We need to get away from the bad memories, Luna explained.

Luna's words hit the other girls too close to home.

Despite their best efforts none of them really happy. They put a good front but they were all dead inside because the boys were gone. Maybe helping this Gandalf and these dwarves will do them some good as well. It might give them a purpose and a reason to live.

Unless they were killed by a dragon.

"Luna is right. We have to help," Ginny told Hermione.

Hermione looked conflicted. McGonagall placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You three are some of the brightest and bravest students I have ever had. Words can't begin to describe how proud I am of you all. I know what you lost and what you have to give up for our war. You don't need to give up any more for another one. No matter what you decide you have my full support."

Hermione let the old witch's words sink in. McGonagall had a point. She and her friends had been through a lot at since a young age. They didn't owe these strangers anything. Yet, from the sounds of this quest it could end badly. Possibly war. And no one should go through that.

With that in mind Hermione made her decision.

"We will go to Middle Earth," she answered.

Ginny and Luna nodded.

Just when Minerva McGonagall couldn't be prouder or her old students, they prove her wrong.

 **Author's Note: Yay! They are going to Middle Earth! I'm looking forward to the girls meeting Gandalf, Bilbo and the rest of the Company.**


	3. A Touch of Magic in the Shire

Chapter 3 A Touch of Magic in the Shire

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! How is everybody doing? I'm doing all right. I can't believe May is almost over and soon it will be June. Damn! Summer will soon be upon us.**

 **Thank you to Magpie 1992, animikiikaa, Perminatly Lost, Sammie Lupin, Kitaluv, amariabt, sweets1111, RebelliousWriter, aby14a, Lunaconspiracy365, newmanlillian4, MerciaLachesis, Kyra Beckett, Mistress Kyouku, shirley. caillere, DolphinDelight for favorite/following story.**

 **As always, happy reading!**

 _One week later_

Once again Hermione, Ginny and Luna stood in Professor McGonagall's office. McGonagall stood in front of her former students. They were no longer children, but strong young women.

"Are you ready," she asked the trio.

They all shared a look.

For the past week they have been preparing and gather supplies for the journey. Hermione put an Undetectable Extension Charm on three beaded bags so they each had one. Each one had spare clothes, food, water, magical items, books and other stuff them might need. From what they learned about Middle Earth it was pretty much like the Middle Ages so they were dressed in leggings, tunics and cloaks.

But the hardest thing for all of them was telling their families. Each family took the news of their daughters leaving in different ways.

When Luna told her father, Xenophilius, that she was going on a journey to Middle Earth with her friends he burst into tears. She wasn't surprised by his reaction. After her mother died when she was little and she was all Xenophilius had left in the world. Luna knew her father was a wreck when she was kidnaped by the Death Eaters. When she finally returned home her father was so relived that she was alive. She remembered Xenophilius was on his knees, begging his only daughter not to go. It broke her heart to see her father like this but she explained to him that her friends needed her. It took some convincing but Xenophilius finally gave his blessing. She promised him that she would be safe.

For Ginny it was a mixed bag. Arthur was furious that she would put herself in danger for people she didn't even know. Molly was about ready to cry. She already lost two sons, she didn't want to lose a daughter as well. Bill didn't like the idea of his baby sister going off to some far off land, but he knew she wasn't a child anymore. She was 17 now, which made her an adult. When Charlie heard that she was going to face a dragon he gave a lot of helpful tips and gave her dragon-hide gloves to protect her hands from burns. He also gave two more pair of gloves to give to Hermione and Luna. Percy lectured her about how dangerous it is to travel to another realm. George just gave her a bone crushing hug and whispered, _"I have four brothers left. But I only have one sister."_ Basically it was his way of seeing _'I love you. Please, take care of yourself.'_

Out of all of them, Fleur was the most understanding. It was more than just helping a group of dwarves reclaim their kingdom. She needed to get away from everything that reminded her of the war. Ginny wasn't the same when Harry died. She was like a shell of her former self.

The battle changed her. It changed all of them.

But Hermione's parents took it surprisingly well. Before she left with Harry and Ron to hunt the Horcruxes she erased their memories so the Death Eaters wouldn't kill them just for being Muggles. And after the battle, she found her parents and returned their memories. She told them everything that happened from breaking into the Ministry of Magic, Godric's Hollow, the Deathly Hallows, Malfoy Manor, Gringotts, to the Battle of Hogwarts. She left nothing out, not even the ones who died during the battle. Hermione's mother held her as she cried for her fallen friends. When she told them she was leaving on a journey she expected to be angry but they weren't. They were proud of how brave and selfless their daughter was.

"Are you ready," Professor McGonagall asked them again.

"Yes," they answered.

McGonagall noticed Hermione looking at the pictures on her desk. Particularly, the one with her and the farm boy.

"His name was Dougal McGregor. In case you were wondering Ms. Granger" she told her former student.

"Oh no! I wasn't..." Hermione started to say feeling embarrassed.

"It's all right. And before you ask, he was a Muggle. He was the first boy I ever loved," McGonagall explained.

"Then why didn't you marry him," Ginny asked curious.

Hermione glared at her to shut her up but McGonagall didn't seem to mind.

"We were engaged but I never told him I was a witch and I was afraid he wouldn't accept me so I ended things. Dougal wrote me letters, trying to win me back but it didn't work. Eventually Dougal moved on and married a Muggle woman, the daughter of another local farmer." She paused for moment, as if to collect herself before she continued. "Dougal was murdered in a random anti-Muggle attack by Death Eaters during the First Wizard War. Along with his wife and children."

"Oh Professor. I'm so sorry," Hermione offered her condolences.

She gave her old student a sad smile.

"It was a long time ago. I've made peace with it. I was already married to Elphinstone. He was a good man and fine husband. Although, I must admit there are times when I can't help wondering if I did marry Dougal that things might have turned out differently."

Hermione always had great respect for her old transfiguration teacher. She was tough but fair. Strict but kind. To learn that she had a life outside the castle walls of Hogwarts just shows how human we all underneath it all. That we've all lost someone to the war.

Before she knew what was happening McGonagall announced it was time to go.

McGonagall waved her wand and the portrait of Dumbledore came floating down and she set it against one of the pillars in the room. Soon the picture Dumbledore bows to them and disappears in a flash of light, just like the time he escaped arrest from Cornelius Fudge and Umbridge during Hermione's 5th year and Ginny and Luna's 4th.

Suddenly the portrait is filled with this swirling bright light.

"Mr. Gandalf will be waiting for you on the other side. Good luck girls," McGonagall declared.

Luna turns to her old teacher and hugs her. The old witch was surprised by the show of affection but eventually returned the hug.

"Thank you for everything Professor," Luna said sweetly.

Without another word Luna jumps through the portrait first.

Ginny takes a deep breath and jumps in next.

Finally it was Hermione's turn. At first she hesitant but she takes a couple of steps back and jumps in.

Soon the portal closes and McGonagall looks on with a sad look on her face.

"Be safe," she whispers.

 **~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" a voice said.

Hermione slowly opens her eyes and found herself lying in a field of flowers. She looked up to see Ginny looking down at her with concern.

"Are you okay," Ginny asked her.

"Yeah. I'm all right. How about you," she asked getting up.

"Not too bad. We must have passed when we went through the portrait," Ginny explained.

"Where's Luna," Hermione asked.

"I'm here!" a voice called out.

Luna came up to them with a bouquet of pink flowers in her hands.

"Aren't these flowers lovely? I thought I pick some for good luck and perhaps give them to someone," Luna said.

"I know someone who would greatly appreciate them, Ms. Lovegood."

They turned to see an old man with a long beard walking toward them. He wore grey robes and carried a staff with him.

"Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley. And Luna Lovegood. It is truly an honor."

"Gandalf," Ginny asked cautiously.

"You are correct, my dear. It is wonderful to finally meet you all. I've heard so much about you," Gandalf greeted.

"Very nice to meet you as well, Mr. Gandalf," Hermione said politely.

"Well, let's not waste time. We are to meet the Company at the Shire, which is just over that hill," Gandalf said.

The girls followed the wizard as he lead the way. They went up the hill and through a village, where small creatures with big hairy feet kept staring at them.

"Gandalf, I don't mean to sound rude but what kind of creatures are these," Hermione whispered.

"These are called Hobbits. Ever few people in Middle Earth know about them for them keep themselves. They are very gentle folk," Gandalf explained.

"So, where exactly are we going," Ginny asked curious.

"We're meeting everyone in the home of one Bilbo Baggins, which is called Bag End. Just up this hill," he explained.

Once again the girls followed the wizard until they reached Bag End.

Standing in front of the green round door were a group of dwarves. It seemed they were arguing and who should go in first, but before any of them could do anything the door opened and the dwarves fell over in a heap. The girls giggled at the sight of the dwarves trying to get off each other. Standing over them was a very frustrated hobbit with curly hair. He looked up and saw the old wizard.

"Gandalf," he sighed.

 **Author's Note: Things are about to get crazy at Bilbo's. In the next chapter the girls get to know Bilbo and the dwarves better. I'm off to write some more.**


	4. Dwarves and Witches

Chapter 4 Dwarves and Witches

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year everybody!**

 **I can't tell you how surprised I was when I saw that this story got over 2,200 views. It seems like only yesterday that I posted up this story.**

 **Real quick. I edited and updated the first three chapters. I didn't like the way they turned out so I went back and fix them. So before reading this chapter you might want to go back and read the last ones.**

 **Thank you to RedBear5, dkj224, TikiKiki, anothokuro, SakuraDragomir, Kelwtim2spar, cat-eye quill, nikkistaria, blushingpixie, Ehlonna the Demoness, AIAEA, Pumpkinpie473, bhalesfb, Kathuhrynne, Ilovefashion2001, BCgurlie, TempestinTime, overlordred, Dusica Pop-llic, HistorianKate, animecrazygirl1, JustASwedishFan, pinky-pie, bluevampire1993, Onyx394, Alyss Darlington, dallysbear, Rose and her Doctor, KittyWolfM, Salazar8, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, blueflame87, marauders lover7, Glorificate, Emma310, Muirn Beatha Dan, black-cherry-blossoms98, Brenda0611, Petite Elodie, TheSmilingMoon, SerenityPax, willowspell17013, HPNerd0818, vinandelendforever, sutumi, LunarWolfJane, Phoenix01, Miko 56, Nenitaasuarus, thewolf74 for favorite/following this story.**

 **Happy reading!**

Bilbo didn't understand what was happening.

One minute he was sitting at home ready to enjoy a nice dinner and next minute his house is overrun with dwarves. Dwarves that was moving his furniture around and grabbing food and ale from his pantry.

Bilbo was trying to stop them from eating his food and touching his things, but failing miserably.

It was Gandalf's fault. He just knew he was behind all this.

Speaking of the old wizard...

"Aw Bilbo! My good fellow," he greeted with a warm smile.

He turned around to see old wizard, along with three young women.

 _Oh great! More unwanted guests._

"There are dwarves in my house! Why are dwarves in my house," he demanded.

"All in good time. Allow me to introduce some friends of mine." He turned to the three ladies. First he turned to the red head, "This is Ginny Weasley," then to the blonde, "Luna Lovegood" and finally the brown hair girl "and Hermione Granger. Ladies, this is Bilbo Baggins."

"Hello Mr. Baggins," they greeted.

"Hello," Bilbo replied.

"Thank you for letting us into your home. Although I apologize for dropping in unexpectedly like this," Hermione added.

At least these girls have manners, Bilbo thought.

"Why don't you ladies help the others with the food and moving the furniture," Gandalf suggest to the girls.

Before Bilbo could protest the trio went in different directions to help the dwarves.

Gandalf just chuckled at the sight of the poor hobbit. It looked like the Halfling was gonna tear his hair out.

 **~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

Kili and Fili were carrying a couple chairs into the dining room when they almost ran into a red head girl they never met before.

"Hey! Watch it!" she snapped.

"Oh! Sorry!" Fili said.

When it was Kili's turn to apologize he suddenly forgot to form words. For standing before him was the most beautiful woman of a man he had very seen.

He must have been staring because she was looking at him confused.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"What? Oh yes! Yes. I'm fine."

"We're sorry for bumping into you like that," Fili added.

"It's all right. I should have watched where I was going," she apologized.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Fili and this here is my little brother, Kili," Fili introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley," she said, holding on her hand.

Kili put down the chair he was carrying but instead of shaking her hand he kisses the back of it.

"It's a pleasure Lady Ginny," Kili smiled.

Ginny smiled at his charming manner.

Fili just rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he's seen his brother flirt with a woman, but he looked absolutely smitten with the red head.

 _Well, you'll never see him acting like that around a female._

"Hello," a voice called out.

Fili turned around and was met a with a lovely young blonde woman. She looked around the same age as Miss Weasley.

 _She's breath taking, Fili thought._

Fili was so awestruck by her beauty that he lost his grip on the chair he was holding and dropped it on the floor with a thump.

"H-hello," he stammered.

She smiled at Fili before she turned her attention to Ginny.

"Who are your new friends, Ginny" she asked.

"Oh right! Luna this is Kili," Ginny pointing to the dark haired dwarf "and his brother, Fili. Guys, this is my best friend Luna Lovegood."

"Lovely to meet you, Lady Luna." Kili nodded.

"Very lovely," Fili smiled at her.

Luna felt her cheeks begin to turn red. She wasn't used to having handsome men complementing her.

"So, what brings you two beautiful ladies here this evening," Kili asked.

"Actually there's three of us. Our friend Hermione is around here somewhere. Gandalf invited us," Ginny explained.

Kili and Fili exchanged a worried look.

"Thorin is not going to be happy about this," Kili told his brother.

"Whose Thorin," Luna asked curious.

"Our uncle. He's suppose to arriving here later this evening. He doesn't like surprises," Fili explained.

Before they can say anything else someone shouted it was time for dinner.

Fili and Kili carried the chairs they were holding into the dining room. Ginny and Luna followed after them.

They watched as they joined a brown haired girl on the other side of the table.

They couldn't help but wonder what three young women were doing here.

 **~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

Hermione Granger never dealt with dwarves before and she has come to learn that they are the loudest and most rambunctious bunch she has ever met.

They ate a lot and she felt sorry for their host, Mr. Baggins, when the dwarves were tossing his plates around and singing "that's what Bilbo Baggins hate!" when he complained about the dwarves bending his forks.

Suddenly everything stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

"He's here," Gandalf said.

When Gandalf opened the door there stood another dwarf. Only there was an air of leadership and authority to him.

His name was Thorin Oakenshield.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. I'm off to write the next chapter.**


End file.
